finn el humano la leyenda
by clouf7
Summary: Hace 4 años q decidi salir de Ooo, una tierra q te muestra una vida color de rosa, a los 16 descubri la verdad… Ooo es un lugar donde los fuertes son señores y los débiles sus esclavos… en un lugar donde destruyes o te destruyen… el lich a vuelto y esta vez me asegurare de q no siga viviendo soy finn y esta es mi leyenda
1. Chapter 1

**_CAPITULO 1_**

 **El tren se detuvo dejando salir a todos incluyéndolo, se detuvo y respiro aire fersco y con paso lento camino hacia donde se conosia como la casa del arbol… "** _que habrá pasado mientras no estaba_ **" se preguntaba nuestro héroe, en el camino se encontró con unos esqueletos intentando robar a una muchacha.**

 **Xxx:** ayuda! Por favor! **\- dijo exaltada**

 **esqueleto 1:** nadie te va a ayud… **\- no termino la frase ya q un segundo después su cabeza rodo en el suelo, sus compañeros buscaron al culpable pero no lo vieron… una ráfaga paso por el segundo q momentos después callo partido a la mitad**

 **esqueleto 3:** q esta pasando! **\- dijo al ver a sus cómplices destruidos, finn apareció un segundo después enfrente suyo**

 **finn:** cuando seas un ladrón asegúrate de hacerlo en un lugar con menos visibilidad, pues cualquiera te oirá **\- dijo guardando a su espada, su mas fiel compañero**

 **esqueleto 3:** quien eres! **\- dijo y vio a su compañero acercándote para apuñalar a nuestro héroe, este con su mano detuvo la espada**

 **Finn:** una leyenda viviente **\- le quito el arma al oponente y lo mato con esta misma, luego la lanzo a la frente del ultimo~** q recuerdos

 **Xxx:** gracias… héroe **\- esto ultimo lo dejo con varios recuerdos antes de irse de esta tierra sin previo aviso solo dejando una nota-** por cierto me llamo cake

 **Finn:** mucho gusto cake… ojala q nos volvamos a ver algún día- **dicho eso se marcho hacia su antiguo hogar**

 **Una de las lecciones q le dio la vida a finn era no dar su confianza tan fácil, pero eso no evitaba el ser amable, nunca le des la espalda a tu oponente, si no era tu amigo era un desconocido o enemigo, asi q nunca daba su nombre y ella no seria su excepción…**

 **Unos minutos después llego a la casa del árbol, se quedo unos segundos admirando el lugar**

 **Finn:** no ha cambiado nada **\- se dijo para si mismo**

 **Decidio entrar escucho un murmullo y luego silencio… por precaución decidió ponerse su capucha de oso polar, asi nadie podría reconocerlo, solo sentía ráfagas de viento llendo de aquí para ya, cerro los ojos asi su vista no lo engañaría… de un momento a otro detuvo la espada de su oponente q iva hacia su cuello.**

 **Finn:** deberían preguntar quien es antes de intentar matarlo- **luego miro a su oponente y ser sorprendió al ver a una chica, logro con una maniobra enviarla hacia atrás y la contemplo.**

 **Estaba vestida con una camisilla blanca q dejaba al descubierto su piel bronceada, unos pantalones de pijamas rosa con dibujos de conejitos, su pelo estaba algo revuelto por lo q parecía q se acababa de despertar**

 **Xxx:** que tanto miras **\- dijo molesta volviendo a atacar, finn solo se limitaba a esquivar… en una estocada logro quitarle la espada y luego se detuvo a mirarla otra vez**

 **Finn:** como te llamas- **dijo nuestro héroe curioso**

 **Xxx:** por q te lo diría **\- dijo con guardia arriba y evidentemente molesta**

 **Finn:** creo q tengo la ventaja **\- dijo mostrando la espada-** además por lo q veo no estas utilizando ni la mitad de tu habilidad- **luego clavo en el suelo la espada frente a ella y observo la espada mas detalladamente, era igual a la de el solo q en vez de un zafiro era un rubí**

 **Xxx:** me llamo fionna… y tu eres **\- dijo retomando su espada**

 **Finn:** por q te lo diría **\- dijo ajustando sus guantes**

 **Fionna:** yo te dije el mio… además me gustaría saber el nombre de quien voy a martar **\- esto provoco una risa tanto en fionna como en finn *** hacia tiempo q no me reia asi* **pensó nuestro héroe-** ok volvamos al combate- **finn asintió y saco una espada negra**

 **Finn:** desde hace cuanto vives aquí **\- dijo en medio de las chispas de sus espadas chocando**

 **Fionna:** creo que… desde hace 2 años- **dijo luego para dar una estocada diagonal la cual finn logro detener-** sabes, es el combate mas extraño q he tenido

 **Finn:** por q lo dices

 **Fionna:** pues por q en los combates normalmente es en silencio… no conociendo a tu oponente como si fuera una fiesta de te- **en ese momento vino alguien**

 **Xxx1 y Xxx 2:** ya llegamos **– luego vieron el combate** \- fionna!

 **Xxx2:** q te dijimos sobre invitar a gene a pelear

 **Fionna:** no es mi culpa el fue el q se coló en esta casa jake! **– nuestro héroe solo miraba el suelo para q no lo reconociera su antiguo compañero y hermano-** tu tampoco me mires asi cake

 **Cake:** a bueno en ese caso… vamos a patearle el trasero a este ladrón- **dicho eso se lanzo sobre finn, este la esquivo y se puso a unos metros de ella-** quien eres?

 **Finn:** q rápido se olvida de sus héroes señorita cake- **fionna y jake la miraron con cara de "lo conoces"**

 **Cake:** espera… tu eres el q me salvo de los bandidos esta mañana- **finn asintió-** no crei q fueras un ladron

 **Finn:** no lo soy… solo vengo por una cosa **-dijo y luego miro a jake-** una espada de sangre de demonio **\- jake se sorprendió y luego su rostro se enfado**

 **Jake:** como sabes q eso esta aquí… igual no dejare q te lleves el único recuerdo q me queda de finn! **\- estiro su mano para golpearlo, finn lo equivo entro a un cuarto y tan rápido como entro salio, dispuesto a irse se dirigio a una ventana, jake se puso en su camino-** solo finn puede llevarse eso!, y tu no eres el!

 **Finn:** no lo soy, pero dejadme informarle q conozco a su "amigo" finn… yo solo soy un emisario de el **\- dijo con seriedad**

 **Jake:** significa q esta vivo… dime donde esta

 **Finn:** no puedo decírselos… tendrán q averiguarlo ustedes mismos- **dicho eso guardo su espada negra**

 **Jake:** como se q no es una mentira… esa espada la an intentado robar muchas personas últimamente

 **Finn:** que tal esta prueba de q no es mentira **–empezo a buscar algo en su mochila hasta q encontró lo q buscaba-** tome esto es una prueba de q no estoy mintiendo – **mostro un gorro de oso blanco, luego de eso se fue por una ventana antes de q le hiciera mas preguntas dejando a los habitantes de esa casa confundidos y sorprendidos**

 **Bueno chicos es mi primer fic de hora de aventura, espero q os guste por favor votad y comentad para ver si subo mas capítulos**

 **Chao chao**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

 _ **NARRA FINN**_

 **No me gusta llamar demasiado la tencion, no devo revelar mi identidad para q se me facilite la mision, el lich no sabe q estoy en casa pero se q pronto lo sabra, me llama la atención esa chica llamada… fionna, es muy bonita, pero no estoy aquí para enamorarme… ya tengo la espada de sangre de demonio, pero esta destruida creo q necesitare visitar una vieja conosida… pero ya será mañana ahora devo descansar**

 _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

 **Me desperté temprano, me vestí con un sueter azul oscuro chaqueta con buzo hecho con piel de oso blanco, tanto sus pantalones, zapatos y guantes eran también blancos y decidí ir hacia mi destino.**

 **el famoso reino conocido por la inteligencia de su princesa, el dulce reino, una de las verdades q descubrí antes de irme fue esta: "¿por q si su princesa es tan lista, sus súbditos son tan torpes?" la verdad es q esos pequeñajos parecen ser torpes pero ellos realmente no lo son, no son fuertes en el ámbito terrenal, pero el espiritual si q lo son, el más fuerte de ellos es el siervo de su majestad: mentita. Él se ha hecho fuerte tanto espiritual como terrenal, sería un digno oponente si nos llegáramos a enfrentar**

 **Dejando esos pensamientos me dirigí al dulce reino no sin antes echarle otro vistazo a mi antigua casa, se podía ver el humo de la chimenea, aun recuerdo cuando Jake cocinaba para mi, seguí mi rumbo hasta q me encontré con una persona en peligro, antes hubiera ido enseguida a rescatarla… en ese entonces sostenía con orgullo el titulo de "héroe". Me iva a ir pero escuhe lo siguiente**

 **Xxx:** _dejadme en paz… nunca dejare q esta arma caiga en manos de el lich_ **–si algo tenia referencia al el lich me incumbía en estos momentos**

 **ladron1:** _solo danos la maldita arma-_ **si a ellos les importa tanto el arma debe ser crucial en el plan del lich… no puedo dejar q se la lleven**

 _ **NARRO YO**_

 **Finn se hacerco a los ladrones con la misma arma negra q utilizo en el combate con fionna, nunca nadie veía q tenia la otra espada en su espalda pues había aprendido a hacerla invisible. los ladrones notaron su presencia y se colocaron en guardia**

 **Ladron1:** si no quieres problemas será mejor q te vallas **\- dijo amenazante pero finn solo empezó a avanzar-** si tu lo quieres… muchachos mantelo- **dichi eso todos los 5 ladrones restantes fueron hacia finn cada uno con diferentes armas**

 **Al primero esquivo su ataque y lo corto a la mitad… el segundo vino por la espalda por lo que se movió un poco a la derecha y le corto la cabeza… los tres restantes vinieron al mismo tiempo, finn dio un golpe en el suelo con su pie y del suelo salió una barrera de tierra q luego de bloquear los ataques desapareció, aprovechando esto finn vino hacia ellos y los asesino**

 **Ladron1:** le morte… ti ares le norte (la muerte… tu eres la muerte)- **no termino la frase ya que un cuchillo se clavo en su frente quitándole la vida al instante**

 **Xxx:** gracias… si no fuera por ti esta arma y mi vida estuvieran en manos del linch… por cierto soy gumball

 **Finn:** un gusto… pero acaso eres la contraparte de la reina del dulce reino **\- aunque parecía buena persona no devia darle sospecha de quien conocía y hacia donde se dirigía**

 **Gumball:** deves ser un forastero… todos saben q ella odia q la llamen asi… **-finn asintió-** pero bueno con respecto a tu pregunta, si… en estos dos últimos años hemos vivido aquí… ya que nuestra dimensión fue destruida por e linch la mayoría logramos escapar y llegar a este lugar por un portal que cree por si alguna situación como esa pasaba- **parecía triste al recordar esto, finn solo tenia una preocupación, si estos dos reinos se habran unido entonces seria mas difícil encontrar lo que necesitaba, sobretodo con mentita y su contraparte presente, iva a preguntar pero una voz lo interrumpió**

 **Xxx:** su alteza!... donde esta? **\- decía obviamente preocupado**

 **Gumball:** estoy acá! **-dijo apartando la vista de finn el cual aprovecho para irse sin ser visto-** bueno como te decía… **-luego se percato de que el ya no estaba allí**

 **Gumball:** devo informarle esto a la dulce princesa… ya no se encuentran personas con esa habilidad en estas tierras

 _MIENTRASTANTO CON FINN_

 _*eso estuvo cerca*_ **pensaba nuestro héroe mientras veía como gumball se iva con sus súbditos**

 **Finn:** será mejor q no llame tanto la atención- **se dijo finn a si mismo, y volvió a dirigirse al dulce reino donde buscaría el siguiente objeto que le daría el poder de vencer al linch**

 _ **2 horas después**_

 **A unos 100 metros de finn estaba el glorioso reino dulce, aunque casi nadie lo ha visto pero las conspiraciones y mentiras son el pan de cada día… en estos últimos años e aumentado tanto en mi magia q estoy seguro de q los guardianes me notaran y alertaran al reino**

 **Finn:** nule precen e mage (anular presencia de magia)- **dicho ese decidió ponerse una capa el cual lo hacia invisible**

 **Y asi nuestro héroe caminaba por la plaza viendo como los aldeanos pasaban a su lado ignorándolo, hasta que sintió q alguien noto su presencia… siguió caminando hasta q en cierto momento movio su cabeza a la izquierda dejando pasar una cuchilla casi invisible… nuestro héroe giro su cabeza lentamente enfrentando a su enemigo aun sin darle oportunidad de conocer su identidad, una sonrisa inconsciente salió de nuestro héroe antes de ir a atacar a su rival**

 _ **NARRA FIONNA**_

 **Después de recibir ese gorro por el "mensajero" fuimos a dormir para luego informarle a la Dp.**

 _Al dia siguiente_

 **Ya estamos en el castillo y a solo unos metros de este vimos una explosión de magia negra y magia azul, al parecer el portador de la magia negra salio disparado cuando fuimos a ver a portador de este era…**

 **Fionna:** mentita?- **se veía diferente tenia una armadura negra en vez de su traje tradicional, además esta armadura estaba muy dañada**

 **Jake:** pero q te paso?

 **Ment.:** no pude detenerlo… debo informarle a mi ama acerca de el- **dijo tratando de levantarse**

 **Cake:** ni hablar nosotros te llevamos, andando- **dicho eso fuimos al palacio donde encontramos a la Dp rápidamente**

 **Dp:** pero q paso! Vamos necesito llevarlo a la enfermería- **luego de eso entramos a una gran habitación y lo recostamos en una cama al final del salón**

 **Ment.:** lo sieto su majestad… no pude derrotarlo… pero al menos logre ponerle un rastreador- **luego nos entrego un dispositivo q mostraba donde se encontraba algo o alguien y en ese momento... estaba en esa habitación**

 _ **NARRA FINN**_

 **Después de la pelea con mentita me dirigi al castillo con una herida en el brazo… el muy maldito sabe pelear… al menos la herida sana ya que tengo un poder de regeneración… y lo peor es q me puso un rastreador q no me podre quitar sino hasta mañana… al fin logre entrar en el castillo y en una habitación en la q me encontré a fionna, jake, cake, Dp y mentita… al parecer saben q estoy aquí ya q voltearon a donde yo estaba… una cuchilla por parte de fionna paso a mi lado moviendo mi capucha por la velocidad.**

 **Fionna:** muéstrate maldito- **una sonrisa paso por mi rostro, *** esta chica me sorprende cada vez mas* **luego decidi mostrarme**

 _ **NARRO YO**_

 **Nuestros héroes estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento… luego de un momento una figura encapuchada aparece delante de sus ojos… luego este saco un arma negra alertando a los héroes poniéndolos en guardia**

 **Dp:** quien eres! Y que es lo que quieres!- **grito al lo q el desconocido dijo**

 **Finn:** enchiridrion – **respondio dejando a los presentes sorprendidos**

 **Dp:** y para q lo quieres- **dijo furiosa y sacando una espada de diamantes**

 **Finn:** para mi amo- **dicho eso su ropa empezó a cambiar con la que conosio a gumball y a los fionna, jake y cake**

 **Jake:** tu… tu eres el mensajero de finn- **respondió dejando a la Dp sorprendida**

 **Dp:** esta vivo- **dijo para si misma**

 **Finn:** asi es y si me disculpan- **dicho eso golpeo dos veces e suelo dejando abrir un pasadiso, auna luz paso por el brazo de finn llendo hacia esta pasadiso y volviendo con el enchiridrion y entregándoselo a finn**

 **Finn:** me tengo q ir- **luego de eso se dispuso a irse pero un rayo de la Dp lo detuvo**

 **Dulce princesa:** quien eres realmente… un mensajero por mas fuerte q sea su amo no tendría toda esa habilidad- **nuestro héroe iva a responder pero entraron 2 figuras: la primero era una persona alta con smoking negro y una corona de oro con 3 rubíes en ella y la otra era gumball**

 **Xxx:** q pasa aquí- **dijo el rey helado cuerdo y no con su antigua demencia… al ver a nuestro héroe abrió los ojos como platos… pero antes de q dijera algo escucho en un susurro**

 **Finn:** por favor- **leyó el rey de los labios de nuestro héroe… a lo q el rey solo asintió, luego de eso nuestro heroe huyo por una ventana y se perdió en el bosque**

 **Dp:** maldito sea… y como supo donde estaba el enchiridrion- **nuestros personajes empezaron a discutir del asunto mientras es RH veía por la ventana y en susurro inaudible dijo**

 **Rh:** bienvenido a casa… finn el humano

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero q les haya gustado no olviden votar y comentar chao chao**


End file.
